Football madness
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Anaya tells the events of the Superbowl Sunday at DCI HQ.


**Football Madness**

I know this story is three months too late, but better late than never.

* * *

**Anaya's POV**

Saturday: The day before the Super Bowl

Today was a hectic day, It has been two weeks since my team won against the Patriots, Glitch still hasn't gotten over it. If you remember, they cheated (that's right I said it, they cheated) and went tot the super bowl Last year [but lost, ironically.] When he sees me walk by, he mean mugs me. Something' telling me he's rooting for the forty-niners.

There were last minute preparations for the Super bowl tomorrow. I took a peek inside, so good so far, so good.

Bodie walks past wearing his Forty-niners jersey. We eye each other "Gonna be a battle" he says.

"Yup." I respond.

"They're goin down!" He says "Niners all the way!"

"Yeah!" shouts an agent.

"Yeah, you say that" I mutter, shaking my head. He won't saying that in a skirt and pom poms if they lose.

The bet is if the Ravens win, Bodie, Glitch, and Rasa have to dress up as Ravens cheerleaders [with Wigs, and makeup] and dance to the single ladies dance (because Beyonce was doing the halftime); however if the forty-niners win, Taye, Lil' T, and I have to dress in forty-niner jerseys and do the Gangham stlye dance. (And yes there will a story on that. Stay tuned for it.)

* * *

**Sunday: The day of the Super Bowl**

I wake up and stretch looking out the window. It's the day of the superbowl. I jump out of bed and get dressed and throw on my Ravens jersey with the number #52 on it then run out of the room. One of the other agents in a Forty-niners jersey looks at me as he walks by, and I look back at him and he gives me a thumbs down. I just shake my head and laugh.

I was peering at the final preps of the superbowl room. It was divided into three sections: Ravens fans, Forty-niners fans, and fans of the other teams (A.K.A the "undecided"). The Ravens side of the room is purple, gold, and black with the Ravens mascots and logos. The Forty-niners side was burgandy, gold and white with their logo and mascots. The undecided was decorated with the Superbowl XLVII logo down the middle. It looked pretty nice. Well, the Raven side did anyway. I was so excited watching until my phone gave me a programmed reminder that it was also Emilia's birthday. I look everywhere for her and I finally find her as she's coming out of the elevator, "Hey Mimi," I run up to her and give her a big hug. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" she says "You ready for the Super Bowl?" she asks.

"Girl, you know it!"

Bodie appears wearing his forty-niners jersey arm around Emilia's neck "So Emilia" the blonde asks, "Who do you think's gonna win?"

Emilia looks at the both of us she shrugs. "That's hard for me to decide."

"You know, the Forty- niners are undefeated in the superbowl." Bodie boasts.

"I'm just waiting for 7:00 pm to get here" I respond.

* * *

_~7:00pm~_

The time had come and the Superbowl to begin. We all poured into the room.

I sat with the Ravens fans, Rasa and Bodie sat with the Forty-niners, Mo, Emilia, Glitch, and others sat in the middle with the undecided. Mo was a Squealers' fan (our rival name for the Steelers) and Glitch was a Patriots fan.

The game begins to start. Ray Lewis calls Heads, and heads it is. The game begins. it was a rough start but the Ravens get the first touchdown. A few scores later and into the second half, the Forty-niners score a couple touchdowns.

Near the end of the second half Jacoby Jones catches the ball, falls backwards the fakes out the to niners players and makes a touchdown. After that, the game goes into halftime. When Beyonce goes on stage, everybody gets up, sing and dance together.

During the start of the third quarter of the game, Jacoby Jones catches the kick off ball and runs a field goal, "Go, Go, Go!" Me and others shout. Touchdown! We jumps up and down in and cheer, when all of a sudden, the lights out in the stadium. It took a while for the lights to come back on. Everybody walks around. Some stretch and talk... it was mostly the undecided and and Ravens or undecided Forty-niners fans.

A few commentator comments and ads later... the later and the game resumes.

I really don't really remember what happens it was mostly a blur during the third half. The only thing I remember about it was the the Ravens coach arguing (at least it looked like it) with the one of the coordinators.

"Better get your pom poms ready, Boys." I smirk to Glitch, Rasa, and Bodie. In the last seconds of the game, the niners catch the kick off but they get sacked."We did it, my team won!" I shout. Throw my arms around Mo in happiness.

Although our teams were rivals, we were still friends' regardless (despite the fact it nearly tore us apart at first. There will be a story on that later.) At that moment, I turn to him and his lips touch mine. I think he was trying to kiss me on the cheek but I turned my head too soon. We both slowly pull away in surprise; his cheeks were pink and so were mine. I smile at him; He was cute when he blushed. "Congrats kid." He says smiling.

I let out a deep exhale "Thanks" I say back softly. I then look at Glitch who just glared at me evilly. He knew what time it was. "Don't look at me like that!" I say to him. "You gotta dance in heels not me."


End file.
